Feitan
Feitan is an antagonist in the anime/manga series Hunter X Hunter. He is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties and the current de facto leader of the group. His physical strength ranks fifth in the group. He is voiced by Akari Hibino in the Japanese version of the 1999 anime and Meredith Taylor Parry in the English version, while in the 2011 anime he is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version and Tom Bauer in the English version. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture.His speech usually consists of few words and poor grammar; when angered, he speaks a fictional language which is vocalized as inverted Japanese in the anime adaption When Uvogin had been missing for a period of time, Feitan stated that Uvogin would not be killed so easily to reassure a worried Shalnark.Later, Feitan conceded on letting Gon and Killua go home after their first captured by the Phantom Troupe, but only after Shalnark determined that it would be fine to do so. The two also toasted each other while the Troupe celebrated their success after the second auction. Background Feitan is one of the outcasts who is not considered to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Later, the Troupe was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Feitan is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books.Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand during the fight with Zazan. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the Troupe members' fortunes, Feitan was one of three members whose fortune was not told due to lack of information, since he doesn't know the date of his birth. After defeating Zazan, the self-proclaimed queen of the Chimera Ants, Feitan became de facto leader of the Phantom Troupe, until Chrollo gets the use of his Nen abilities back. Powers and Abilities Feitan is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Feitan's abilities stand out, even among the Phantom Troupe, over which, being the interim leader, has a moderate amount of authority. His extreme speed, great strength, and swordsmanship, together with his powerful Nen abilities, make him a deadly opponent. Since he rarely gets to fight at full strength, and he often underperforms in terms of skills and abilities (despite them still being remarkable) for the first minutes of a fight. Feitan also has a great strength of mind and a ruthless behavior that prevent him from hesitating. Gallery Tumblr n8zn8z0zIh1rz06hho1 1280.png Tumblr o9wz9fB8p01voc2jbo1 500.png The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City.png Phantom Troupe In Greed Island.png Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png Confronting Paku.png Feitan-5.png Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadomasochists Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:One-Man Army